


Twenty-Four Hours

by Puppyminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hyungwon has to move away, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Platonic Hyungwonho, Romance, artist minhyuk, hoseok is so sweet and precious, minhyuk doesn't come in until chapter three, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyminhyuk/pseuds/Puppyminhyuk
Summary: "What would happen if you lost everything?  Every year of your life reduced to nothing, unable to comprehend anything in your jumbled mind. Who is who? What is what? Do you think you'd still be able to smile?"After a freak accident causes Hoseok to lose everything, Minhyuk agrees to bring it all back to him.





	1. Three More Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work for Monsta X even though I've been around since their N.O Mercy days. 
> 
> I got this idea when I was down and out watching some cute wonhyuk videos on youtube, and there honestly aren't enough works for the two, so that's how this was born. 
> 
> Minhyuk actually won't appear until chapter three, but who doesn't love slow emotional romantic build? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my work and will stay with it until the end.

That night wasn't supposed to be any different than all the others they'd experienced, except that it was later than normal. For the most part, nothing _was_ different; a few cars spotted the road as a light shower left rain drops on the windshield. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it was the night that would change them forever. The night that would change _him_ from himself, but he would never know it.

Sitting rather uncomfortably in the driver's seat of the small car, Hyungwon nudged his drowsy passenger, whose forehead was smudging the window, from where he lay. "Hoseok, who was that girl at the party?"

With a yawn, Hoseok reached up and rubbed his tired eyes, his face slightly puffy. "We used to know each other. That's all. Just friends from several years ago." 

"Oh," Hyungwon acknowledged while turning down a side street, "Like know each other how? You used to date or? Was she just a fling or--"

"Wonnie, you're so mean to me," Hoseok pouted and smacked Hyungwon's arm softly. "You know that I don't do that!" 

"You don't date?" Hyungwon teased with a smirk on his face which quickly vanished as the nickname rang in his yhead loud and clear. "Never call me that aga--"

"No! That's not. No I don't just," Hoseok let out a frustrated sigh, his drowsiness obviously inhibiting his ability to speak. He gave an irritated huff before announcing indignantly, "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we are at the apartment."

"Don't smear your forehead oils on my window," Hyungwon stated quickly, half expecting the older man to wipe his face all over the glass.

"Yes, sir!" Hoseok mocked with a teasing smile before shoving his hoodie up against the window to act as a pillow and a middle-ground from his so-called "forehead oils".

Thinking back, Hyungwon really couldn't remember exactly when he and Hoseok had become as close as they were now. In all honesty, Hyungwon knew that over the course of many years, their friendship had undoubtedly manifested, but neither could have foretold that the duo would stick together this long. There were countless instances that Hyungwon had gone over to Hoseok's house to comfort him and care for him. Despite his flirtatious playboy exterior, Hyungwon had discovered that the older man was sensitive inside and out, and needed someone to look after him, to care for him, to be there for him. How did Hyungwon come to fill that role? Not even he knew, but surprisingly he was more than okay with it. 

Throughout his life, Hyungwon had seen people come and go; he was used to it. People rarely had a true best friend anymore; many tended to develop this habit of changing day to day, and before anyone could tell, they moved on to another friend. It happens all too often.

At first, Hyungwon thought Hoseok would be the same way. An attractive guy with a bright personality making girls and guys swoon with just a simple smirk was most basic equation for trouble, and Hyungwon mentally smacked a label that read 'Warning: Hazardous Material' right across Hoseok's forehead. However, a small greeting turned into an hour long talk; an hour long talk turned into a day of hanging out; a day of hanging out turned into a month of experiences directed to get Hyungwon out of his house, and before he realized what was happening, the taller boy came to learn and care more about Hoseok than he ever intended to. It wasn't the bright smiles or the late night conversations or his flirting or even his body that made Hyungwon like Hoseok; it was the rainy days when Hoseok would ask Hyungwon to come over because someone had just walked out on him; it was the insecurities Hoseok had about himself; it was the times when Hoseok would ponder the consequences of being different from everyone else; it was the real side of Hoseok which drew Hyungwon in and made him say, "This is my best friend."

As the two grew older, Hoseok pursued his passions while Hyungwon went on to a university and then graduate school. Despite different paths in life, the two moved into an apartment together. Hoseok had stopped dating, and Hyungwon had mostly--actually, not in the slightest--stopped complaining. Of course, two grown men living together had sparked a myriad of rumors, but it meant nothing; people were allowed to think whatever they wanted, and Hyungwon wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity to confuse those around him, or embarrass Hoseok.

Shaking his head to stay awake, Hyungwon adjusted the windshield wipers to fight the persistent rain that had started to pound down on his windshield as if the entire Pacific was released from above. The wind had picked up, and the road was slowly losing its visibility, but luckily they weren't far from the apartment where Hyungwon could walk in, grab a glass of water and a book, and go to his room to sleep.

Slowly, he came to a stop at the four-way intersection leading to their road. Nobody else was on the road; they rarely were at this hour anyway. It was safe to go per usual, but nothing could foretell the destruction of a thoughtless decision. Nothing could explain the millimeter of difference between purpose and coincidence.

_If only three more seconds_

A sudden impact.

_Three more seconds_

Screeching breaks, glass shattering, and then they were airborne.

_Such a short amount of time. That was it._

The first impact sent Hyungwon jolting forward against his seatbelt, creating a sharp pain in his shoulder, and then back against the headrest where his eyes rolled back in his head, and that would be the last thing he would remember of that night.

_Three more seconds to save a life._

 

Bright light shined down on closed eyes amplifying the harsh pounding in his head and ringing in his ears. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and immediately regretted it when the white of the room seared his sensitive vision. Even squinting, he could tell his surroundings were foreign: a small television above a brown counter several feet in front of him, a large window overlooking the city below, white walls, and grey-blue tile flooring. It wasn't until he registered something snug in his arm that he noticed the IV. A small table to his left held a tiny get well card that he assumed was from family, but didn't have the strength to grab it and check. His entire body screeched in agony at even the tiniest movements, but why?

"Mr. Chae Hyungwon?" A woman in nurses' dress asked hesitantly from the door. A small clipboard in hand as well as a plastic cup of water. Her dark hair fell gently over her shoulders sculpting so tenderly around her soft-featured face, reminding Hyungwon of his loving mother in her younger years. She was a younger nurse, very timid and probably fresh out of school, but for whatever reason her presence comforted Hyungwon.

Escaping his unnecessary thought, Hyungwon nodded and spoke up in a dry, unused voice that made him question what had happened, "Yes." 

She walked over as her mouth pulled into a comforting smile, seemingly trying to hide the relief that overwhelmed her. While handing him the cup of water to drink, she made a once over of the computer screen which, he guessed, showed his vitals or whatever those crazy numbers were. "How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively.

As he drank the water, he began to feel the headache ebb away. Clearing his throat prior, he commented, "I feel fine. A little sore, but more importantly can you tell me why I'm here?"

Casting a concerned glance his way, she spoke up tenderly, "Three days ago you were involved in a serious accident with a passenger. When the medical team arrived, you both were unconscious and at first glance appeared severely injured."

She continued to speak, but the horrors flooding Hyungwon's mind were too loud for him to focus. He had been in a wreck, and Hoseok was with him. Hoseok was asleep when the wreck occurred. What had happened to him? Were his injuries actually minor? Oh how Hyungwon prayed he was okay; then the nurse's words rang loud and clear.

"Your friend," she began, taking notice of Hyungwon's sudden flinch at the mention of the passenger, "suffered severe injuries to his head and has undergone two surgeries. He's currently being treated in the intensive care wing for head trauma and has yet to show any signs of consciousness. Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't be able to tell you this, but his mother agreed that you are the second closest person to family he has."

Hyungwon's heart dropped. How could he be any kind of family when he caused all of the current circumstances? His best friend was unconscious. 

His stomach began to flip and his blood ran cold before he could even muster the question lingering on his tongue. "Will he be okay?"

Grabbing Hyungwon's hand tenderly, she gave a quick smile of comfort and nodded, "He's expected to make it just fine, but he will have to go through extensive therapy to return to the state he once was. Don't go blaming yourself, a pretty face shouldn't worry."

To her words, Hyungwon felt his cheeks heat up slightly and a smile came to his face along with a tiny laugh as she left. Sighing, he let relief overcome him until once again he fell asleep, only this time, he knew he would wake up.

The coming days held little news of Hoseok for Hyungwon, but to pass the time, he focused on his own recovery. He learned where his stitches were and what muscles were strained in the wreck. The doctor had given him some painkillers which he rarely used, and an antibiotic to rid of any infection that might settle in; all in all, Hyungwon was considered a miracle boy for surviving the wreck without sustaining any life-threatening injuries. 

On several occasions, Hoseok's mother would stop by and say hello, offering to buy Hyungwon lunch, and updating him on Hoseok's condition. Despite her worry, she always seemed so optimistic and continuously loving, like Hyungwon's second mother; however, she was never able to stay long due to work, and gave Hyungwon strict orders to watch after her son. Hyungwon was grateful she didn't hold the wreck against him; he was already holding it to himself more than he should.

"Don't worry about it," she would say, "Hoseok's always full of surprises, and you know he won't blame a thing on you once he's awake. All he's going to be asking is if you are okay and when he can have some ramyun, and you know that just as well as I do."

One thing was right, Hoseok was full of surprises. Especially when he woke up one morning demanding a bowl of ramyun loud enough for the entire wing to hear him; it came as no surprise to Hyungwon once the nurse gave Hyungwon the news--well, his condition was a surprise; Ramyun? That was typical.

"Can I visit him?" Hyungwon asked a little more eager than he wished to sound.

His nurse glanced at him and removed his IV, placing a bandage over the intrusion point to stop the bleeding. "You're being discharged, so I don't see why you couldn't. He's the next floor up fourth door on the right, but I didn't tell you that."

A smirk came across Hyungwon's face, "He's single."

"Don't care," the nurse grinned playfully. "Take care of yourself, and don't forget to take your medicine. Come back in a few weeks and we will take the stitches out, alright?"

Slowly standing up, Hyungwon gathered the hoodie at the foot of his bed which Hoseok's mother had brought for him a couple of days ago. "Don't worry, I'll remember. It's already annoying enough. Have a nice day." With that, Hyungwon made a straight path toward the elevator, quickly pressing the button for the next floor; the others on the elevator must have thought he was crazy from the way his hands fidgeted, and it was a miracle they didn't call someone to put him in the psychiatric ward, but soon the door opened, and he was once again in a mad dash. 

He didn't even pause to check the name on the door nor did he stop when he saw the nurse inside of the room. He did in fact pause when he saw Hoseok bare-naked in all of his 'glory' getting ready to be helped into a new, clean gown.

"Hyungwon!" Hoseok half-shrieked, half-squealed--a very embarrassing noise to leave the man's body--upon seeing his friend in the doorway; he looked ready to run across the tile, like a puppy that hasn't seen its owner in days. 

Relief surrounded Hyungwon like a gentle spring breeze as he watched the nurse struggle to keep Hoseok from dashing over to Hyungwon while also trying to dress him. He was okay, and that's all that mattered in the moment. Hoseok was still the same giddy, excitable man with a child's heart. He could still stand and talk and move, and Hyungwon felt warmth streak down his cheek before a light chuckle escaped his lips as Hoseok insisted on trying to get away from the nurse and over to his friend. "Hoseok, you're completely naked. Let the poor girl dress you," Hyungwon called out in a light laugh while he stood in the doorway.

At first Hoseok rolled his eyes, but it was like Hyungwon's words had caused a sudden revelation within the older man; he looked slowly at his arms and then down his abdomen, his face getting more red by the second. Quickly he turned to the nurse and allowed himself to be dressed; a small happy smile was plastered on the nurse's face while she straightened out the drip line, seemingly just as relieved as Hyungwon that Hoseok was alright.

With a quick bow, she made her way out and quietly closed the door as Hyungwon walked to Hoseok's bed. Words began to jumble in Hyungwon's mind as he sat down beside Hoseok's feet; he swallowed uncomfortably and glanced up to meet his best friend's soft gaze and warm smile.

Releasing a slight huff of laughter, Hoseok nudged Hyungwon with his leg. "You know you're really bad at speaking what's on your mind, right?"

There was so much Hyungwon wanted to ask Hoseok, to be sure he was okay, but all he could do is stare at the wounds littering his friend's body; some would fade into nothing, and others would leave unforgettable damage. On his now partly-shaved head, there was a long band of stitches that stretched from above his left ear to the back of his head, and two or three little incisions on the right side. There was a small bandage above his right eyebrow, but luckily that was the only damage his face seemed to have experienced. His right forearm and right leg were both stabilized in a medical wrap; Hyungwon silently thanked whatever greater being that Hoseok wasn't stuck in a cast, but nothing could ease the deep pang of guilt that pounded in his chest at the sight of every scratch and injury. 

"It wasn't your fault."

Hyungwon looked up at the sound of Hoseok's comforting voice, noticing the way his lips turned slightly upward into a soft smile.

"I was the one driving though," Hyungwon spoke barely above a whisper.

Not missing a beat, Hoseok retorted, "You were driving as safely as you could! It's not your fault that some asshole plowed into you. You couldn't have predicted that we'd be in a car wreck; just be thankful that we are both still alive. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, Wonnie." A dumb grin emerged across his face revealing that toothy smile that captivated everyone Hoseok managed encounter, and Hyungwon couldn't help but smile.

"See! See! I knew you'd smile," Hoseok shouted triumphantly and he reached and grabbed Hyungwon's hand. Hoseok's touch was always warm, always comforting. Even though they were only friends, Hyungwon had always found his favorite place in one of Hoseok's strong hugs; perhaps in a past life they were something more.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Hyungwon stayed by Hoseok's side, caring for him as if Hyungwon was the nurse--at one point he was thanked by the doctor for getting Hoseok to cooperate. After the initial interaction, not much more conversation occurred; Hoseok's mother showed up shortly before he fell asleep, and Hyungwon relayed the prior events to the older woman who beamed knowing her son was okay. Sitting quietly with Hyungwon in the room, she explained that this would be her last visit for a while due to her work schedule, and as always she made Hyungwon promise to take good care of her son; as always, Hyungwon would nod with a smile and say assuredly, "I'll care for him the best I can."

It had appeared that all would be okay; Hoseok was fine. He could talk just as excitably as always and maneuver just like anyone else, minus the physical restriction of his abrasions. He was the happy, smiling Hoseok he had always been, and that's exactly who Hyungwon needed. There was true promise and illuminating hope, even if the long road ahead was filled with scheduled therapy and doctor's appointments, Hoseok would be back to himself, living life without any restriction. He'd be back to laughing at stupid cat videos on the internet and crying at all of the cliche romantic comedies that air on television. He'd be back to calling Hyungwon that god-awful nickname, and starting playful fights just to get under Hyungwon's skin. He'd be back to calling up his friend Hyunwoo to go to the gym and then coming home complaining that Hyunwoo has way too much stamina. Hoseok would be Hoseok: grinning, glowing, teasing, squealing, complaining, and loving.

That's what they all believed. Nobody had any reason to think otherwise after the grown man had sat up and started talking as if nothing had happened; nobody had any reason to think about the time he might have left. 

Hyungwon leaned against the wall of the elevator holding a small grocery bag filled with numerous snacks and bottles of juice Hoseok had asked for when Hyungwon went to grab some dinner. Standing next to him was Hoseok's nurse for the night. Her eyes were tired and droopy as if she'd been on duty since early morning despite just clocking in right before Hyungwon left. Jokingly Hyungwon jabbed, "I'm guessing taking care of Prince Shin is wearing you out quicker than you expected."

The nurse looked to Hyungwon while pondering his words before her face lit up in understanding, "Oh! No not at all. He's been asleep since you left. It's just that another nurse on call for this floor..."

 _And I'm not interested anymore_. Hyungwon silently added while allowing his mind to wander elsewhere instead of forcing his thoughts to make sense of crazy medical terms he was certain the nurse was spilling right about now. As his thoughts travelled across the planet and back again, the elevator door opened to Hoseok's floor with a light ping; however, the usually quiet, empty floor Hyungwon had come to know in a few short hours had become a loud bustling mess. From the moment he stepped off of the elevator, the world around him had been moving at one thousand miles a minute, and he was frozen. Taking initiative amidst the mayhem, the nurse he had spoken to shoved Hyungwon to the side and dashed off down the hallway to the right where several others were heading.

Hyungwon stared as the noise filled his ears. It was a familiar sound, one Hyungwon could faintly remember filled with hurt, confusion, pain, and heartbreak; a sound he hadn't heard in a while--years even. It had been years since he'd listened to the tears fall over the phone, years since the scared broken sobs shook the strong body in his lap. It had been years since he'd heard Hoseok cry, and that fact alone sent him running--sprinting down the hallway shoving anyone and everyone out of his way, no matter their importance because he promised. Years ago he promised Hoseok he'd always be there. No matter how far away he was, he'd always be there when Hoseok was broken because the one thing Hyungwon could do was hold him together.

It wasn't because Hyungwon knew that Hoseok needed to be held together; it wasn't because Hyungwon wanted Hoseok to himself. Hyungwon promised to be there because no matter what, Hoseok was always there for him in the worst times even if Hyungwon didn't want him to be. Hoseok had always known what Hyungwon needed and never failed to give it to him whether it was a subtle smile or an entire pizza, and ever since the day Hoseok walked for three hours in pouring rain to Hyungwon's house the night his father walked out just to be sure Hyungwon and his mother were okay, Hyungwon knew he would give his all back to Hoseok; it wasn't affection or romance or desire, but the love for one another that told Hyungwon he finally had a best friend.

So when he ran through the hospital room's door into the dark room and saw what once was a charming, desirable, charismatic young man reduced to a trembling scared mess cornered next to the window with blood dripping down his arm where the IV had been torn out, Hyungwon's heart clenched. Carefully he squeezed in between the staff and held his arms up, showing the delirious Hoseok he bared nothing dangerous, showing that he was nothing to fear. 

As if instinct Hoseok leaped into Hyungwon's grasp and clung to him as if life itself would be torn away if he let go. His tears soaked through Hyungwon's shirt in a matter of seconds as the younger man pulled him closer into his chest, hiding his view of the staff members cleaning and bandaging his bleeding forearm. 

Steadily Hyungwon lowered them both to the floor and pulled Hoseok into his lap, engulfing him like a mother with a scared child. While he ran his hand through Hoseok's soft hair in an attempt to calm the frightened man, Hyungwon spoke up ever so slightly warmth in his voice, "What's wrong?"

There wasn't a reply at first, only small sniffles and choked whimpers, so Hyungwon leaned back and ran his shaking hand over Hoseok's tear-streaked face, feeling his heart drop by the second. 

Dark brown eyes looked up in the dark and studied his face as if processing something completely foreign. Slowly Hoseok bit down on his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed together desperately searching for words, but instead of speaking, Hoseok grabbed a fistful of Hyungwon's soaked shirt and buried his head into Hyungwon's neck.

"I'm scared," Hoseok choked out almost inaudibly.

"Why?" Hyungwon questioned quietly, rubbing small circles on Hoseok's back.

A tremble shot through Hoseok's body and Hyungwon felt more tears hit his collarbone as Hoseok whispered, utterly terrified, "I need to know."

Hyungwon swallowed hard as his stomach began to feel heavy. Something was wrong, extremely wrong with Hoseok. He'd never seen his friend act like this before. Could it be a bad dream? Or maybe someone had scared him? Or what if it was his mother? Was Hoseok's mother okay? Hyungwon tilted his head around looking for the staff only to see two of them whispering by the door, backs turned to the two. He felt cold. Not the kind of cold you feel in the winter or when you step out of a warm shower, but the cold you feel at the loss of a loved one. The cold you feel when you know the situation is about to turn foul. The type of cold you feel when you aren't in control.

Hands on his shoulders brought Hyungwon's attention back to Hoseok who was now sitting up in his lap, studying Hyungwon's features long and hard despite the constant tears that more than likely blurred his vision. Hoseok's hands trembled as he drew in a desperate breath and cried out.

"Can you tell me who I am?"


	2. Long Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very heavy with Hyungwonho moments, but Minhyuk finally makes an appearance (kind of). I promise you that Hyungwon and Wonho are nothing more than best friends and room mates in this fic. It's taken me forever to update, but I finally found my muse.

_Just hold it together._

His tears didn’t stop nor did the pain that welled up inside, swallowing and engulfing him like a raging fire. His shaking hands clasped the railings on the stair case peering through towards the dim yellow light of the kitchen—one of the only lights that still worked in his rugged old house. Angered shouts, things being thrown, it was a sound all too familiar. If a day went by without ending in turmoil, he went to bed believing he never woke up. Sometimes it was over the food, others over the bills, but mostly over the money his family didn’t have.

“We have to send him to school.”

“Even if we lose everything, he’s worth it. I’m sorry you can’t see that.”

“Have you even spoken to him? About what he wants to do?”

The words that used to tear him apart inside were like lyrics to a familiar song, a song that constantly played in the back of Hyungwon’s head. His mother always defended him; his mother always tried her best to provide for him, telling Hyungwon that it wasn’t his fault. Once upon a blue moon, she would check to see if her son was tucked away in his bed before the conflicts occurred—that never stopped him from hearing every single word. It used to keep him up at night, the arguing. Without a doubt, his father would walk out: no apology, no goodbye; without a doubt, Hyungwon no longer brought himself to care. Though he felt terrible thinking it, he half wished his father would never come back, but tonight was different. Tonight was somehow more cold, more detached. 

There was suddenly a silence that pulled Hyungwon from his own thoughts back into the real world, hiding on the staircase watching and listening his family’s nightly routine. His mother, clad in her work uniform and her waist-apron that was covered in flour, retreated into the corner of the kitchen, eyes wide and filled with terror. His father came into view, his fist raised and clenched tightly.

_I did this. I did this. I did all of this._

Hyungwon’s breath hitched and his hands wet with tears shot up to cover his swollen red eyes. Guilt manifested in his stomach as images began to flash through his head; he felt sick, knowing at any moment he would throw up and blow his cover. Though he wanted to run away—run away into his room and slam his headphones in his ears to drown out the sounds of a broken family—his body was anchored on the steps, forcing him to witness his horror coming through. All he could do was wait—wait for his mother’s sobs, for his father’s yells, for the slamming on the kitchen counter, for the blame to come back to him. Hyungwon waited, grounded in fear as his entire body began to shake. _If I was really a man, I’d be able to stand up to him. I could protect my mother. We wouldn’t be in this situation; we wouldn’t need to sell our furniture just for a meal. My mother wouldn’t have to pretend she wasn’t hungry as she places all the food we have on a plate for me. I wish I could just die._

Yet as he waited and dark thoughts ran rampant in his mind, there was no sound. Not his mother’s crying, not even footsteps were heard in the house. When he was able to uncover his eyes, he was met with his father strapping on his work briefcase and taking the keys to the only car they had off of the wall. He was leaving again.

Hyungwon gulped, a bitter taste had formed inside of his mouth. When he was younger, seeing his father walk out would terrify him, break him apart in every way; now, he felt nothing. His father was just another mouth to feed, an unwanted stranger. 

Glancing back at his mother’s collapsed form on the dirty tile of the kitchen floor, Hyungwon’s heart dropped. He wished he was stronger, better. He wished things weren’t like this because she tried. His mother tried so hard for both him and his father. She worked every holiday, almost every weekend, and almost sixty hours a week for little of nothing just to keep the lights on. Thinking back, she never complained; she never once showed weakness. Even when she was tired from a long day at work, she would come home and stay up making dinner or cleaning the house only to be trashed by his father. Though it feels like years ago, his family wasn’t always shattered apart like thin glass. Growing up, they would go to the park on small picnics; while Hyungwon would play on the old play set at the park, his parents would always sit on the wooden bench at the edge of the river as they talked about the future, but that ended a long time ago. 

His father approached the door, slinging it open and exiting, and Hyungwon bounded off the stairs after him into the chill of the night.

Unsure of whether the cold or the hatred in his veins was making him shiver, Hyungwon shouted voice-cracking after his father, “Don’t come back! Don’t ever come back!” Tears once again fell down his cheeks, dotting the ground below him as he watched the headlights on the car shine on the road. He watched. Hyungwon watched as the rain began to pour. He watched as his father disappeared, knowing somewhere deep inside of him that he would never come back. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard a voice call after a few minutes.

“It’s not your fault, Mom,” Hyungwon replied still staring down the road. By now, his clothes were soaked and raindrops gently ran through his strands of hair, dripping onto his nose. The rain was somehow healing, slow and steady—heavy, yet weightless. As the water dripped down his body, Hyungwon felt all anger and remorse leave him for what he hoped would be forever.

Letting out a deep sigh, his mother tapped on the doorframe in which she stood, “There’s food inside. You better eat it while the rice is still warm.”

They always had rice. 

Turning around, Hyungwon smiled to his mother, “Do we have bean sprouts?”

They always had bean sprouts. It wasn’t that he liked them nor did he dislike them.

“Of course we do,” his mother smiled warmly, opening her arms as Hyungwon approached her, “and there’s a surprise too.”

Hyungwon grabbed his mother’s hand and smiled warmly before leading her back inside the shelter of their house. Once the door was closed, he wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist and pulled her into a hug. “I love you, Mom.” He felt a few tears hit his shoulder, but didn’t dare speak up.

“I love you too, Wonnie,” she let out a laugh knowing how much he hated that nickname. “You’re soaked to the bone. Go change clothes and then come and eat, but hurry or I’ll eat it all.” 

Hyungwon smiled, releasing his mother’s slim figure and heading towards his room pausing only for a moment to say, “I’m not going to walk out. I never will.” It was something he needed to say, and it was something he knew his mother needed to hear. Maybe somewhere, he needed to hear it as well.

In response, his mother only smiled, wiping away a newly-formed tear and gestured for him to go change clothes. That’s just the way she was, strong on the outside even when everyone around her knows she is hurting. Nevertheless, Hyungwon rushed up to his room as quickly as he could and gently closed the door behind him. Sighing, he allowed himself to release all the pent-up emotions and tears once again began to fall one by one down his face. It wasn’t that he was sad that his father was gone; he was upset because he knew his mother would blame herself for all of this. All of this meant she would have to work harder and longer shifts unless Hyungwon got a job, but she more than likely wouldn’t allow that considering he had just started high school. 

Tossing off his soaked shirt and jeans, he allowed himself to fall back onto his bed and grab his flip phone off of the bedside table. He used to keep his phone downstairs, charging in the kitchen, but back then he really didn’t have anyone to talk to or cared to talk to for that matter. Pressing the side button, the outer screen gleamed a vivid blue showing three missed calls and the time: thirty minutes until midnight. He stared at the notifications knowing exactly who had called him, he very rarely had a night in which he didn’t receive a phone call from his friend. Flipping open the old silver phone, he pressed the redial button and waited as the ring-back tone resounded all too loudly in his empty mind.

“Yeah?” A voice sleep-ridden voice answered from the other end.

“You called,” Hyungwon replied all too casually before placing his phone on speaker and standing to throw on some comfortable, dry, and warm clothes.

“Oh? Oh! Hyungwon! I’m sorry I was asleep and answered out of habit. Yeah, I was just going to ask how your night was and if you finished all of your homework.”

That’s how Hoseok always was when he called. Hyungwon never knew how he and the older boy became close friends, but now Hoseok kept him grounded and gave him someone to talk to. That’s just what their friendship had blossomed into, and Hyungwon trusted Hoseok with everything. 

Despite knowing Hoseok wouldn’t see him, Hyungwon shrugged and answered, “Nothing much, I guess. I’m about to go and eat what my mother cooked.”

There was silence, and silence always meant that Hoseok knew something was up. To Hyungwon’s demise, Hoseok had always been able to read him well, even if it was just a slight change in his tone of voice. “Is it your dad again?” He finally asked, a bitter edge in his voice.

“He walked out again. I don’t think he’s coming back,” Hyungwon quietly answered before grabbing his phone and heading back downstairs. To his surprise, he didn’t receive and answer, but instead the three beeps signaling the call had ended abruptly; while walking down the stairs checking the signal on his phone, a new aroma filled his senses, one he hadn’t smelled in a very long time. Excitement began to build in his body with every step towards the kitchen. Stepping over the thin wooden threshold, Hyungwon smiled at his mother who was plating a fresh serving of pork on each of their plates; she glanced up at him for a moment, a genuine smile gracing her soft features if only for a moment.

“I was going to save this for the weekend, but I don’t see why we can’t eat it now. A dark day need a little light even if it causes another day to stand a little dimmer.” Sitting down in front of her plate, Hyungwon’s mother motioned for him to join her. 

_It’s weird to think just a few moments ago she was ridden with terror as I cowered with the same dread._ “Thank you for the meal, Mom.” Hyungwon grinned gratefully towards her, yet his stomach dropped as he noticed the sullen look deep in her gaze. She’d looked tired for a very long time, and Hyungwon always tried to help out as much as he possibly could. She was always worried about him, his weight, his friends, his grades, his future; she worried so much that she would forget to take care of herself. Sure, they didn’t have much money—they never had—but Hyungwon was okay with that. He was okay with not being able to go to the movies or not getting a new set of clothes every week. 

Hyungwon had lived his life wishing for one thing: his mother’s happiness. 

“Is something wrong with the food?” His mother asked worriedly, cutting through Hyungwon’s thoughts.

“No! No, it’s delicious,” Hyungwon spoke before taking a bite and melting into the comforting taste of his mother’s cooking.

Another lonely smile formed across her face as she ate probably the first full meal of the week.

“Hey, Mom?” Hyungwon spoke up with a serious tone.

“Yes?”

Hyungwon shifted in his seat ever-so-slightly, “I promise. I promise that I’m going to take care of you and anyone else who ever tries to give me as much as you have. I promise that I’ll become the better man, and when I can’t be, I’ll be sure that someone else trustworthy can. Stop working yourself to death and let me handle more. Let me be there for you like you’ve been there for me.”

Her response was silent, yet Hyungwon could feel her heart warm as she glanced at him teary-eyed. _I’ll be the man you and everyone else needs._

Their dinner remained in a comfortable silence until they both finished. Willingly, Hyungwon took his mother’s plate, washed and dried their dishes, and cleaned off the table.

It was the night his father left his mother; it was the night Hyungwon thought he’d never live through, but somewhere along the line, Hyungwon took a step closer to begin the person he wanted to be. He would never forget that night or the constant fear of his adolescent years, but he grew from it. Later that night, he and his mother found themselves pressed next to each other on the couch in front of their old television watching her favorite romance movie for what must have been the hundredth time; they talked here and there about life, school, and work, but as the end credits flashed across the screen his mother let out a long sigh of relief.

“You’ve grown up so fast. Almost too fast,” she smiled.

Hyungwon grinned, “Don’t worry. My dumb youthful decisions aren’t over yet. Especially since I’ve been making more friends at school. We talk a lot more than I expected.”

Eyes going wide with shock, Hyungwon’s mother spoke up, “A girlfriend?” Her sudden question paired with her expression made Hyungwon laugh and shake his head.

“No. There’s this guy—“

“A boyfriend?” His mother held the same expression of disbelief, but never disappointment.

Nudging her arm, Hyungwon chided playfully, “What was all of that you used to tell me about interrupting you? No, he’s just a friend. We kind of just met in the hallway, and I thought he was disgusting; however, we’re really close now.”

Warmly, his mother wrapper her arm around Hyungwon and pried with curiosity, “So what’s your new friend’s name? Hmm?” 

Smiling and shaking his head Hyungwon began to speak, "His name is S—“ However, he was cut short by a frantic knock at the door which startled them both. Quickly, his mother stood, but Hyungwon grabbed her wrist and assured her before pacing down the hall, “Let me handle this.”

“Who the fuck comes to the door at what? Two in the morning? Three?” He whispered to himself hoping and praying his father hadn’t come back. Grabbing ahold of their loose door handle and jerking the door open aggressively, Hyungwon let out a displeased greeting, “Yeah, it’s too late for this. We aren’t buy—Hoseok?” 

For what felt like hours, Hyungwon stood wide-eyed at the kid on the steps before slamming the door shut, rubbing his eyes, and reopening it, yet there his friend stood. Hoseok was soaked, his black hoodie clung to his body like paint and mud coating the bottom of his jeans, holding what appeared to be a bag of food in one hand and a broken umbrella loosely in the other. Despite the constant shiver that ran through his body, Hoseok managed a bright smile before Hyungwon violently ripped him inside to get out of the rain.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Hyungwon asked baffled as he took the umbrella from Hoseok’s shaking hand and leaning it against the wall. Not waiting on Hoseok’s answer, Hyungwon shouted towards the family room, “Mom, can you get a towel?”

“You said your father was gone again, so I decided to come here; my mother added the food because she said it would make me look less of a freeloader,” he laughed and pulled down the dripping hood from his head revealing his blonde hair which he bleached a week ago.

“Oh! Hyungwon. Who is that?” His mother questioned worriedly as she shuffled towards their linens closet to pull out a towel. 

Turning back to his mother who quickly handed him two towels, Hyungwon answered, nervousness in his voice, “This is the friend I was telling you about. His name is Hoseok. He, uh, brought some food. And—“

“I heard that things weren’t going so well tonight, so my mother sent some food and I came to check to see if you needed anything—to be sure everything was alright,” Hoseok blurted out directly. 

Hyungwon’s mother paused for a second before patting Hyungwon on the back, “It nice to meet you Hoseok. We really do appreciate it.” It appeared that Hyungwon’s mother had already determined that Hoseok was here to stay, at least for the night and offered no distaste at his presence. Carefully, she instructed Hyungwon while taking the food from his hands, “Let Hoseok use the shower if he needs, Hyungwon. It nice to know that my son has such a great friend, though I’ll admit it scared me half to death when you came knocking on our door.”

His face turning red, Hoseok grinned sheepishly, “I apologize. It was cold.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Hyungwon’s mother cleared her throat before announcing, “It’s later than I first thought, and you two have school tomorrow. Unless Hoseok wants to bathe, you two should get in bed just as I should have a long time ago. If you need blankets, there are a few in the closet.” She pulled Hyungwon into a tight hug making an obvious effort to embarrass him in front of his friend, “Get some rest.” With that she headed off towards the small bedroom off of the family room, placing the food in the kitchen as she went.

Hoseok gave a bright smile, “I think she likes me.”

Shrugging and turning back to his friend, Hyungwon replied nonchalantly, “I figured there would be more questions since your crazy ass showed up out of nowhere unannounced.”

“You needed someone.” 

It was a simple, but unexpected response from Hoseok—one Hyungwon didn’t agree with in that moment, but would come to understand later. 

“Maybe, but we were fine, but I’m not complaining,” Hyungwon spoke as he motioned to the stairs, “Let’s go to my room. You can borrow some of my clothes so you don’t have to wear those soaked ones.” Hoseok began to follow silently—all except the soggy sound his clothes made as he walked—and Hyungwon quickly ascended the stairs into his room to look for a spare pair of pants.

Entering the taller boy’s room, Hoseok gasped, “Your room is so clean and organized.”

Turning from his position at his closet, Hyungwon scrunched his nose teasingly, “It was until you got in here.”

When Hoseok and Hyungwon got together, it was always fun and lighthearted banter between the two, typically ending with them laughing so hard that they cried; they never went too far, never grew tired or angry. Hoseok’s company was relaxing and invigorating all the same, and Hyungwon had finally found a place to be comfortable.

“Can I borrow some boxers?” Hoseok asked casually while Hyungwon tossed a pair of sweatpants toward his older friend. 

“Yeah. Sure. Just don’t rip them,” Hyungwon answered, “They’re in the drawer of the nightstand behind you.”

A few minutes passed as Hoseok tossed on different clothes leaving Hyungwon looking away listening to the shuffling sound of Hoseok’s feet and the repulsive plop of soaked clothing hitting the floor.

“You’re good now,” Hoseok stated as he lifted his drenched clothes, moving them to the basket in which Hyungwon appeared to throw his dirty towels. “Or at least with me you are. How do you feel?” A nurturing tone had entered his voice, one Hyungwon wasn’t used to. 

Tossing his shirt aside and making his was towards the bed, Hyungwon shrugged, “I’m used to it. In the end, it doesn’t bother me. If he’s gone, good. It’s about time in the first place. If my mother is okay, then I will be okay.”

Hoseok wasn’t entirely satisfied. Hyungwon could tell by the disbelief across his face and the way he carefully walked over and sat on the side of the bed next to Hyungwon. “I know that we really haven’t known each other for a really long time,” Hoseok sighed as he flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, “but you mean a lot to me. You’ve been there for me when nobody else would, and all my life I thought I had it made because I had a lot of friends. Looking at it now, I never really did. Most of them wouldn’t bat an eye if I went through something; they’d expect me to just bounce back, or they’d pry and ask ‘Why aren’t you happy?’” A pause, then a long breath in, and Hoseok finally continued with a voice so overly human it struck every one of Hyungwon’s heart strings. “People follow you because you’ve got a pretty face, but the second you don’t agree with them they’ll leave, but not you. And I remember the first time we met and kept bumping in to each other in the hallways or cafeteria. You were always reading a book or studying, and I always wondered why you were always alone or how you could live without somebody there. What I failed to realize is that you’re comfortable with yourself and you don’t try to fill the holes with others.”

Laughing, Hyungwon softly joked, “I’m not so sure you really know me then. I’m not perfect, and there’s a lot I still have to figure out.”

Hoseok glanced over before turning on his side to face Hyungwon, “Yes, but in reality, nobody is ever truly perfect.” Another quick pause and he looked up at Hyungwon before continuing, “I guess what I’m trying to say is thanks for being my friend. Like a real friend and not a fake one—a friend that I can rely on. I’ve never really had that.”

A calm silence settled over the two the second Hoseok’s mouth closed and formed into a grateful grin. Unsure of whether to speak up or not, Hyungwon decided to turn and slide under the sheets of his bed; Hoseok soon followed afterwards. It was comfortable.

“So,” Hoseok started up quietly once again, “What I’m saying is that you can rely on me too.”

A low quiet laugh spilled from Hyungwon, and Hoseok shoved him in response, “Don’t laugh at me! I was being sincere, you asshole!” Though halfway through his sentence, Hoseok began to laugh along.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Hyungwon began, “I was laughing because I think it’s funny how this whole popular kid exterior is secretly a hopeless romantic at heart. It’s cute almost.”

In an instant, Hoseok rolled over to face Hyungwon, his golden skin illuminated by the dim bedside light, yet his eyes illuminated with a devilish playful light, “Oh, Wonnie? Are you? Flirting with me?” 

In an instant, Hyungwon retreated to the edge of the bed, but Hoseok pulled him into his grasp. Attempting to squirm away from Hoseok, Hyungwon sneered lightly, “Shin Hoseok, I wouldn’t kiss you if you’d pay me.”

“You would if I made you fall for me,” Hoseok teased, releasing the skinny male from his grasp and smiling cheekily.

Hyungwon drearily reached over to the bedside table and flicked off the lamp before rolling over and jerking the cover up above his shoulders, “No. In a few years you’ll be off married with children or dating a model, or better yet, you’ll be the famous model making millions and attending to your fans. In a few years, you’ll probably have forgotten about me entirely.

“Hyungwon,” Hoseok stated in a very serious tone, one almost out of character for him.

“Hmm?” Hyungwon replied, sleep finally overcoming his body.

“I never forget.”

 

“Who are you? Who are they? Where am I? What happened? What’s going on and what are they holding? Who am I and why don’t I know that? Where is this place? Why are you holding onto me?” Hoseok frantically struggled in Hyungwon’s grasp as the younger man tried to hold him still. Tears fell down Hoseok’s face like raindrops from his puffy terrified eyes, yet Hyungwon had no clue what was going on. He felt that same terror inside.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Hyungwon sternly repeated trying to keep Hoseok as close to him as he possibly could, “It’s okay, Hoseok. It’s okay.”

Looking up at Hyungwon as he stopped struggling to get away momentarily, Hoseok gulped hard and searched Hyungwon’s eyes for some sort of answer. “W-who is Hoseok?”

A deep terror clenched Hyungwon’s heart and made him feel as if it had been torn straight from his body. “That’s you,” Hyungwon stated again; he’s lost count of how many times he’d repeated that to his best friend. Each time cut a new wound because nothing was sticking with Hoseok. Finally, Hyungwon heard what he assumed was the nurse’s cart enter the room, but Hoseok began to jerk wildly again to get free.

“Who are they? What is that? What are they going to do?” The questions spilled off Hoseok’s lips like he needed to ask them just to survive. Taking ahold of his chilled hands, Hyungwon stopped fighting against Hoseok and began to rub soothing circles into his palms. Hoseok’s dark eyes darted around the room as questions continued to materialize beneath his breath like a mad man. 

Turning back, Hyungwon made eye contact with the nurse who was preparing a tranquilizing injection for Hoseok. 

It had been almost three hours since Hyungwon had ran in on a disoriented Hoseok, yet nothing was better. With each second, Hoseok began to look more and more lost—more and more frightened; time ticked on and he became more violent towards the nurse’s, and it seemed Hyungwon was the only one he wasn’t scared of. Scared, his eyes would lock on to Hyungwon’s until tears ran down his face; it was like he was searching for answers that he couldn’t even begin to form questions for. He was a lost child inside his own body, as if he was trapped in some sort of distorted reality he’s never seen before. No matter the repetition, it only took a few minutes for him to forget everything again—for him to restart his cycle of terror. 

The doctors were frantic and scattered throughout the hospital and had sent orders for a dose of tranquilizer so that they could perform a scan on his brain without fear of him getting hurt. 

Relying completely on Hyungwon to know what to do at this point, the so-called professionals were just about as credible as a pediatrician on this level, but Hyungwon knew somewhere that they were trying their best. Seeing his best friend turned to a rambling frightened mess, however, tore a piece of Hyungwon in two—a piece Hyungwon never knew would be broken so quickly. Though as much as he longed to run out of the hospital, as much as he wished he could drive home and go to sleep and realize it was all a dream, Hyungwon knew that if there was any part of Hoseok left, he was the only person who had a chance of finding it. 

The nurse began wiping Hoseok’s arm with an alcohol pad and Hyungwon pulled Hoseok’s head into the crook of his neck and firmly held him there while petting his hair—something Hyungwon’s mother used to do when he was frightened. 

“Hoseok, it’s going to be okay. Just stay calm,” Hyungwon gently whispered, suppressing the quiver in his voice. “I know it’s scary. I know you’re confused.” He continued speaking as a bandage was placed over Hoseok’s arm, “And no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you. I’ll be here forever. Even if you don’t know who I am.” Silently a single tear slipped down Hyungwon’s face onto Hoseok’s cheek. “I promise that I will always be here.”

Hoseok almost immediately calmed down and leaned into Hyungwon, speaking nothing; before long he had fallen asleep, and the doctors transported him down to the main floor for extensive testing, leaving Hyungwon alone again in a dark hospital room.

 _I hate myself for this._ Hyungwon clasped his hands together. _I don’t understand. I don’t understand how this happened. I don’t understand why this happened._ He looked towards the ceiling half hoping to find answers, knowing he would only see the white of the panels. A heavy weight had formed in his chest, one he didn’t know if he would ever live down. It felt like the weight of the world was lodged between his lungs, as if every breath he took was a curse—a reminder that he was perfectly fine, and as the weight of the world became too much to handle, in the solace of a dim hospital room, Hyungwon broke apart piece by piece.

The images of their childhood flashing through his mind. The bright smiles Hoseok always greeted him with at school. The pointless notes left in his locker that Hyungwon only read in secret. The times when Hyungwon was bullied for being too smart, yet Hoseok stood up for him. He could never forget the nights they spent at each other’s house whether Hoseok was showing off his Pokemon card collection or Hyungwon trying to show Hoseok how to cook. It was the night Hoseok told him that he liked men and women and the scared look on his face; it was the relief that washed over him when Hyungwon said he didn’t care.

It was the moment they first locked eyes, and Hoseok seemed to make up his mind that Hyungwon was going to be his best friend for the rest of his life.

It was the moment they graduated, the moment they moved in together, and the moment Hoseok told Hyungwon that he’d never leave.

But most vividly, it was the moment Hoseok had so confidently said, “I never forget.”

Now the man didn’t even remember himself, and somewhere deep inside Hyungwon knew that it would kill him.

 

Unfortunately, the next days weren’t any better, and they soon turned to weeks. Hoseok was still frantic and his mind seemed too jumbled to make sense of anything around him. He’d been put on sensory inhibitors to keep him calmed down so he wouldn’t have to be restrained; Hyungwon knew that he couldn’t bare the sight of his friend strapped down onto the hospital bed.

The doctors saw nothing on the scans they ran other than variations in his brain activity. It seemed all was at a loss.

“The only solution we can come up with,” the lead doctor spoke to Hyungwon from behind a large desk, “is to put him through extensive therapy and hope for the best. There’s nothing wrong with his brain as far as functionality goes, yet there’s still a miscommunication in his limbic system which we cannot identify. Possibly caused by trauma, or maybe something we don’t have the technology to identify, we cannot say for certain that we know what is wrong with him.”

Leaning forward on the desk almost threateningly, Hyungwon spoke in a low voice, “So what you’re telling me is that nobody in this entire hospital knows two cents about why Hoseok can’t remember anything? All of the medical technology to date, and nothing here knows what’s going on? There’s nothing you can do?”

“Like I said, we can always go through therapy, but if it’s something more—“

Interrupting, Hyungwon inched back in the leather chair, eyebrow arching upwards, “If it’s something more, there’s nothing you can do? Is that correct?”

Uncertainty in his voice the doctor answered, “In all honesty, Mr. Chae, we’ve never seen anything like this here. I’ve worked with patients for over twenty years of my life, yet not even I have seen something like this. For now our best option is therapy, and it may be the best option to get him living somewhat like he used to.”

“Somewhat?” Hyungwon questioned critically.

“In all reality, he will never be the person he was. His mind isn’t capabl—“

“You’re giving up on him,” Hyungwon stated bluntly. “His mind is so fucked up that you don’t want to make it worse, so you’re sending him off to learn repetition.” Leaving his seat, Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair out of a stress-induced habit. “Sure, go ahead. Let’s send him off to some therapist he doesn’t know and pray that it works, and for the sake of your name it better.”

He exited the small consultation office and headed towards the elevator, knowing deep down that it wasn’t the doctor’s fault or even his staff’s fault; it was frustrating enough having to watch his friend go through countless tests, now to hear that the last resort was therapy bottomed out Hyungwon’s hopes. Luckily, his boss at work had understood the circumstances and had given him a temporary leave—Hyungwon had never been more thankful to work for the people that he did.

He arrived at Hoseok’s room and was greeted with a happy, yet tired, “Hello.”

“Hi there,” Hyungwon greeted, forcing a warm smile. 

He studied Hoseok’s facial expression half hoping he would remember his name, but soon enough his eyebrows furrowed and the older man asked, “I’m really sorry, but what’s your name again?”

“I’m Chae Hyungwon. What’s your name?” Hyungwon asked warmly observing his friend.

Hoseok looked at the band on his wrist as his mouth silently sounded out the name written on it before he looked up, “Shin Hoseok.”

Taking a seat on the edge of Hoseok’s bed, Hyungwon asked, “Do you know who I am?”

Hoseok’s gaze dropped to the floor as he searched his mind for answers, “Are you a doctor?”

“No,” Hyungwon answered, reaching out to touch Hoseok’s hand, “We are best friends.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said sullenly, refusing to meet Hyungwon’s eyes, “I’m sorry that I can’t remember well”

A small laugh escaped Hyungwon’s lips, “That’s okay, Hoseok. One day, I’m sure it will come back to you.” It might have been a lie, but Hoseok’s face lit up—if only for a moment.

The next weeks were hard on Hoseok, Hyungwon, and both of their parents. Hyungwon’s mother seemed to visit whenever she had the chance, bringing food for both men, and staying to hear what the doctors would say. Hoseok’s mother was in a poor state from worrying about her son and having to work, luckily she had received an administrator’s approval for a necessary leave, and was now back where she could be with her son; however, Hyungwon was still the one who stayed at the hospital, allowing Hoseok’s mother to stay in the shared apartment. As week five approached, therapy began to start: memorizing objects and colors, to shapes and animals. It was like watching a child learn, except this was a twenty-four year old man.

At first it all seemed futile; after a mere two hours, Hoseok would completely forget what he was doing or where he was, then freak out again in anxiety. His mother eventually stopped coming to Hoseok’s therapy. Who could blame her? Seeing her brilliant son turned into an anxious mess who couldn’t even remember his own name, it was utterly devastating. 

Weeks passed with little to no improvement. The staff seemed ready to give up as well as the doctors. Hoseok’s mother was already receiving counseling on how to care for him and herself, yet Hyungwon pushed for the therapy—it was his last hope, and Hoseok had never given up on him, so Hyungwon wouldn’t either even if it meant labelling him as crazy.

It was just another Thursday when Hoseok shocked everyone on the fourth floor of the hospital—his new residence it seemed, at least for a while. It was a small step, but a step nonetheless. Per usual, he walked into therapy looking around as if it were new territory, yet instead of asking questions like ‘What is this place?’ he sat down at the table Hyungwon lead him to, and looked up at the dark-haired male. “Hey, I have a question?”

Hyungwon smiled fondly as the hospital therapist made her way over. “What is it Hoseok?”

“Why do I keep having to come here?” 

Hyungwon paused and looked up at the therapist who nearly dropped her files as her eyes grew wide. The nurse looked to him kindly while placing his file on the table, “Can you tell me your name?”

Hoseok stared at her for a moment before slowly replying, “H-Hoseok? I think?” His voice was laced with uncertainty, yet Hyungwon’s heart soared. It really was such a small step, virtually not even a step, but after almost two months of heartbreak, confusion, and forgetting, something in Hoseok’s mind had been triggered, and that’s exactly what everyone had been waiting for. 

Upon the news, the staff rejoiced. Hoseok’s mother rushed to the hospital at the news, her face streaked with tears of relief. Her son seemingly recognizing her as well, but not saying it aloud. It was a small trigger, but it was just the beginning of many. Therapy continued, and despite Hoseok becoming frustrated, he never grew frantic. He had learned to recognize his surroundings after repeating them, and soon enough he learned his way down to the cafeteria. He recognized the therapy room by it’s cool blue walls and large pieces of equipment, even if he couldn’t remember what it was called; however, nothing was permanent. On occasions he would forget, yet after being reminded or shown the way, it would seem to click once again. As they began to learn how his mind was starting to function, the therapist would lead Hoseok around the hospital once each morning, reminding him where everything was, and for twenty-four hours his memory was solid. A few weeks later, he was discharged completely from the hospital with instructions to attend therapy three times a week.

The months ahead were rough. Hyungwon learned how to balance work and take care of Hoseok, and Hoseok eventually began to catch on to the everyday things. It was all too simple for strangers, but every minute change completely altered Hyungwon’s world. Hoseok’s therapy had transitioned into him memorizing phrases, learning how to play the piano, and reading books; moreover, he had learned when to expect dinner or lunch. He eventually learned to recognize Hyungwon and his own mother by their face and was working on their voice. Yet for most things, Hoseok’s mind only worked for twenty-four hour periods. Every day was a new experience, but Hyungwon eventually learned to love past the time constraint, no longer feeling guilty.

One year had passed since the incident and the road had been rough from the beginning. The doctor’s and psychiatrists and all of those people back at the hospital seemed to say Hoseok was as well as he was going to be. Cancelling his therapy, he was given the all clear and deemed capable of living on his own. It was then when Hyungwon and Hoseok had moved to a small house off of the city square. A small brick house with a fenced in courtyard in the back which Hyungwon had decided to plant a garden for Hoseok to tend to. Despite all that Hoseok had been through, he still managed to smile from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed, even when things were difficult. He no longer attended therapy, yet Hyungwon refused to give up; he’d seen his friend recover memories here and there in the dead of night, and Hyungwon believed that someday, Hoseok would return to how he once was.

On his days off, Hyungwon tended to Hoseok like a younger brother, as if they didn’t have much time left together, and in fact they didn’t; in a few short weeks, Hyungwon would be temporarily moving positions in his job to the headquarters in a neighboring city, and he feared the day he would have to break it to Hoseok.

But today was just another sunny Saturday, and that’s how he and Hoseok were going to live it out.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Hyungwon asked teasingly.

Smiling softly and taking time to think through his response, Hoseok looked up, “I’m Shin Hoseok, and I’m twenty-five years old.”

“Good,” Hyungwon spoke up as he pulled the curtains open, “Now what’s my name?”

Again, there was a slight pause, Hyungwon had grown accustomed to it. “You’re Chae Hyungwon, and we’ve been friends since grade school. We both survived a car crash.”

Nodding, Hyungwon spoke up, “If you’re ready we can go out, just grab the keys.”

Confused, Hoseok’s brows furrowed, and Hyungwon let out a lighthearted laugh, “Don’t worry. I haven’t told you where we were going. That’s a surprise.”

“You’re so mean, Hyungwon,” Hoseok laughed and grabbed the keys off the counter before walking over to meet Hyungwon.

“No, I’m lucky that I still have your sorry ass around. Now let’s go, I think you’re going to like this.”

Little did either know that the rough road they’d been traveling down would be soon be smoothed out by one smiling boy on a sunny spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise regular updates, but I will try my best.
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts/comments down below and kudos are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
